Guild of Academics
The Solace Guild of Academics The Guild of Academics is a group of individuals acting as teachers of various skills and subjects, and assist in running the Library of Solace. Topics will include basic schools of magic, crafting skills, gathering skills, survival skills, art, history, and other assorted topics. Individuals interested in membership should read the charter and contact Headmistress [[Caeli Oakenthorn]] or Head Scribe [[Laurel Bay]]. In order for membership to be granted, applicants must be citizens of Solace in good standing and be able to demonstrate their knowledge on a topic they wish to instruct. Membership in the guild will grant individuals one pin of status as is due to any member of a guild and in recognition of the service they are providing Solace. The Academy of Solace teaches a series of classes that are open to all citizens of Solace, run by the Guild of Academics, and are held once a month before Court. The Guild of Academics will also be responsible for maintaining the Library of Solace, which will be a collection of books available to the citizens of Solace for study. The official Catalog of the Library of Solace is available here. Current Guild Leadership: Guild Mistress - [[Caeli Oakenthorn]] Rector - [[Brother Bion]] Vice Rector - [[Laurel Bay]] Head Scribe - [http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Coran_Haeso Coran Haeso] Charter '''Article 1 - The Solace Guild of Academics''' 1.1 - The organization of academics and assorted individuals will be known as the Solace Guild of Academics. 1.2 - The Solace Guild of Academics will include the Academy of Solace, the Library of Solace, the Scholars of the Phoenix Shield, and their functions. '''Article 2 - Objectives and Activities''' 2.1 - General objectives of the Solace Guild of Academics shall be: a. To study chosen topics for improved understanding and personal betterment b. To teach topics to others to share the benefits of knowledge. c. To preserve knowledge in written form so that it may be saved for future generations 2.2 - The activities of the guild shall be in accord with its objectives. General activities shall include the following: a. The Academy of Solace will hold classes to teach the citizens of Solace b. The Library of Solace will collect manuscripts and texts to preserve knowledge c. The Scholars of the Phoenix Shield will protect the collected texts and members of the Guild of Academics who are unable to defend themselves. '''Article 3 – Leadership''' 3.1 - This organization shall have a Guild Master, Rector, Vice Rector, and Head Scribe 3.2 - The Guild Master shall be the chief executive officer of the organization and shall direct the activities of the organization a. The Guild Master shall be afforded the two pins of Status as is appropriate for the leader of a guild 3.3 - The Rector shall oversee and manage the daily functions of the Academy of Solace. 3.4 - The Vice Rector shall assist the Rector and assume their duties in their absence. Additionally, the Vice Rector will oversee the Scholars of the Phoenix Shield. 3.5 - The Head Scribe shall keep all records of the organization, including a roster of members, and manage the Guild's collection of manuscripts and texts within the Library of Solace 3.6 - Should any guild leader be unable to attend to their duties, the leadership will advance to the next position to fill the gap and the Guild Master will fill any vacancies. 3.7 - If the Guild Master resigns or is no longer capable of fulfilling their duties, the Rector will become the Guild Master, the Vice Rector will become the Rector, the Head Scribe will become the Vice Rector and the new Guild Master shall appoint a new Head Scribe. '''Article 4 – Organizations''' 4.1 - The standing organizations within the Solace Guild of Academics are: a. The Academy of Solace who organizes and holds regular classes. i. These classes will be held once a month on the same day as Court ii. Classes will be open to all citizens of Solace. iii. Classes will be led by guild members or respected guest speakers. iv. The schedule of classes will be established in advance and be publicly posted. b. The Library of Solace which collects and maintains manuscripts and texts. i. The collection will be open to the citizens of Solace for study. ii. The collection will be maintained and expanded whenever possible. iii. Guild members teaching courses are asked to write corresponding texts on their area of expertise. '''Article 5 – Membership''' 5.1 - Membership in this organization is restricted to those who are citizens of Solace in good standing and are well versed in at least one area of study. 5.2 - Individuals interested in membership shall inquire with the Head Scribe who will maintain a list of those interested. 5.3 - Interviews will be held the day of Court a. At this interview, each perspective member will be asked to demonstrate their knowledge in their chosen field or area of study. b. Selection of perspective members shall be based on the following criteria: i. Their standing within Solace ii. The evaluation of their presentation c. The selection will be made by guild leadership. i. Assistance by experts in assorted fields may be used to supplement evaluations. 5.4 - Members of the guild will be granted one pin of status as is due to guild members under the Rules of Society and in recognition for the service they are providing to the nation of Solace '''Article 6 – Miscellaneous''' 6.1 - Some topics will be deemed banned within the Guild of Academics and its organizations, including necromancy, blood magic, summoning, and rituals (with the exception of glyphs). =